The Earl of Essex
by Y.Broechain98
Summary: Draco makes a bet that he can not only survive, he will be successful. Once he arrives, he thrusted into life of muggle nobility. ( Inspired by The Princess Diaries) [Rating may go up as the story continues] *I'm still writing it but my phone is currently being used by my sister. I will update it asap* PM for any questions.
1. I 500,000

Hello everyone. Yuuki, here! Its been a long time since I've posted a new fanfiction anywhere. I am really determine to finish this no matter how long it takes.

* * *

 _ **31 August 1997**_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Tomorrow is the beginning of the new school year. And while I had initially rejected upon returning back to Hogwarts, my mother insisted I return in order to help clean up our family name. If only she could realize how much I hated our family name at the moment.**_

 _ **Apparently, the Grand Trio is returning also, which is partially the reason why I didn't want to go. Unfortunately, the Wizengamot ended up involved so I have no choice but to go anyway.**_

 _ **D.M.**_

* * *

Every now and then he could still hear the ghost of the past when he through the halls of the Ministry, luckily today was not one of those days. On the occasion he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of a group following Potter around before disappearing as quickly as they appeared. Of course, he hadn't spoken to anyone about, he wasn't ready to replace Luna Lovegood. Almost everyone was still suffering from deep wounds the war that occurred 2 years prior.

"You're late Mr. Malfoy," he heard a familiar voice call as he walked into the break room of Level 8. He quickly looked to spot his group of friends just two tables away.

He smirked arrogantly. "Late? I wasn't aware this we were even required to show up?" he bloated as strutted towards the table and sat down with his leg crossed over the other and leaned back on his chair. His group of friends consisted of Gregory, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria. However, none of the girls worked at Ministry so lunch was just usually the four of them.

Blaise snickered at his remark. Blaise was ' _lucky bastard_ ' according to Draco since his family had remained neutral throughout both wars and never became involved. It was unspoken fact that the rest of them envied him for that, Blaise relished in that truth even if he didn't bluntly admit to it. Blaise worked under the Daily Prophet and spent a lot of time in the Ministry because of it.

Gregory, on the other hand, became more reserved after the war. Turned out he was a lot smarter than they gave him credit for. Many things changed after the war, one of them was Gregory's study habits. Apparently, he was quite skilled in Arithmancy which shocked...well everybody and it was hard to surprise Granger. Although he suffered a lot of backlash from the public since he was also involved during the war. Like Draco, he also had to take rehabilitation and be a model student otherwise he would be imprisoned. Hogwarts was more ideal than Azkaban even without the dementors working there anymore.

While Theo hadn't actively been involved with Death Eaters nor the war. His father was still permanently placed in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Theo was then stuck cleaning up his father's mess. Draco could still remember the day Theo completely destroyed his father's house. It wasn't out of fear since the Aurors since they had been present during the house's destruction. It was more of the fact that Theo never had a decent relationship with his father. And didn't want any more anchors to tie him to his tainted family name. He kept his wealth though and bought himself a new house. He now worked alongside Draco at the Committee on Experimental Charms so the Ministry can watch over them. They were lucky neither had antlers yet.

Draco had been hit the hardest by the Ministry after the war. His father was sentenced to Azkaban for a year, which was a miracle in itself. His mother and he then spent the summer and his other vacations, rebuilding Hogwarts, ridding the house of all dark objects, redecorating the entire house, and paying millions in reparations that had cut a quarter of their fortune. He was then put on probation, it was either house-arrest or Hogwarts.

He initially chose the lather but his mother insisted despite his displeasure of returning. In a way he was grateful he went as his secret pleasure became Muggle Studies and every now and then wondered whether or not just run away there but something always kept him from going. He never spoke about funerals he attended though.

"Clearly," Theo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Draco wouldn't say that Theo was a prick but he could put a cactus to shame.

Gregory continued to read his book ignoring the world. He was training as he was soon going to work for Gringotts. Draco till this day had no idea how in the hell he managed to get such an opportunity but he preferred to not ask. "Gregory has no complaints about my tardiness, right Greggy?," Draco said to Gregory.

Gregory looked up at Draco. He didn't look very impressed, "Malfoys are never late. Everyone one else is just simply early," he declaimed with such apathy Draco felt a bit betrayed.

"At least try to sound like you care," Draco puffed out.

"You made me wait an extra 5 minutes to order food. I couldn't care less about your feelings right now."

"What's the problem this time?" Draco said almost immediately. If anyone knew Gregory, it was Draco. Gregory had been on diet since last year, the only time he ate out of his schedule was when he was upset...very upset. Blaise immediately handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet.

 **Cho Chang Marries A Muggle**

 **After much speculation, Cho Chang, Harry Potter's former girlfriend, has married! And to a muggle no less!? And what does The-Boy-Who-Lived think of this? (Read More on Page 6!)**

Draco put the paper down. Since their 4th year, Gregory had a small liking for Chang or at least that was the case until after graduation. Gregory had finally had a chance to act on his feeling but instead was hexed. While Gregory had no ill-feelings towards her nor did he have any desire to peruse her, he was still hurt. "Why a muggle? Out of all things a muggle?"

"Still got something against muggles, ay Malfoy?"

Everyone immediately looked up to see Weasel-bee and George right next to them. Weasel-bee and he since the beginning of time never got along and were likely to continue to share their dislike for one another. While they no longer exchanged dirty looks and fight in nearly every time they were near each other, they could now be civil with each other while exchanging backhanded compliments usually following with a witty comeback by Harry or Hermione to make them stop talking. "Of course not. I'm just surprised that a pureblood, that took muggle studies once during her third year, would be able to survive the muggle world. Didn't anyone inform her about the simplicity of how mundane muggles were?"

"That's quite rich coming from you, Mr. Malfoy," George said with a smugness in his voice that matched his face. It seemed like both Weasley had somehow joined their table. "Considering you've never even stepped into muggle territory."

"On the assumption that you have," Blaise immediately answered.

"What are you implying Mr. Weasley?," Draco responded with the same smugness George had spoken to him with.

"Look," Ron began, "all we're saying that you have a greater chance of surpassing 'Mione academically than surviving the Muggles."

"Sounds like quite the challenge," Theo faced Draco. Draco looked over at Ronald and George. They both a twinkle go off in their eyes. It had been a while he had ever seen George with a twinkle in his eyes. After his brother, his eyes had lost the sparkling mischief it once had. No one had ever spoken of it. Ever.

Hearing a book slam close everyone turned to Gregory who finally put his book down. "Theoretically speaking. If Draco accepts, then I will put in 1000 galleons that Draco can at least survive 24 hours."

"Draco is quite adaptable. 5000 galleons if he makes through the month," Blaise continued adding. Draco's heart raced, people were betting on him and he hadn't even accepted the challenge!

"Make it 25,000, if he can make it at least 6 months," Theo threw down his bet and gave it to George, who was now the unofficial croupier.

Bloody Merlin get me out of here!, his brain yelled until... "50,000 galleons says Draco will fail within the first 24 hours," Ron smirked. If there was one thing Draco never got used to was the fact that Weasleys now had galleons to spare, their combined fortunes were almost as large as half the Malfoy vault.

Hearing Ron, Draco snapped and met with Ron's eyes. His inner Slytherin needed to be repressed before he said something that'd he'd regret, "250,000 galleons," he spoke. "I won't just survive. I will be a damn successful git! 6 months." Draco founds it hilarious to look at the group's faces when he said. Or at least he did until he realized what he just betted away.

Ron smirked, Hermione would kill him for being part of a high-stakes bet but it would all be worth it once he collected his earnings. "I accept your challenge, Mr. Malfoy," George said as they both shook their hands to seal this deal. George and Ron then stood up from their magically appearing seats.

"I really hope you didn't just join us for a wager," Draco sat back against his chair.

George slicked his hair back and smiled. "Of course not. We were just passing through."

"So when shall our pompous Draco be thrown into the depths of hell?," Blaise patted Draco's back.

Ron and George merely smirked. "Not sure. I'll owl you the details," was the last thing he said before they left the room.

"You fucking idiots!," Draco quietly slammed his hands on the table just enough to get the others attention. "I barely know anything about bloody muggles!"

"Oh c'mon Draco, we have faith you!" Theo gave him a thumbs up. "Besides. Out of all of us, you had the highest score in muggle studies. Better you than me."

"I hate you."

* * *

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" he heard his mother and father roar as a copy of the Daily Prophet of smacked him awake. "CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS STUPIDITY OF YOURS!?"

Draco sat up and yawn, his eyesight was still too fuzzy. He squints his eyes in an attempt to focus to read the headline of the newspaper, his eyes widened.

 **Can He Do It? Former Death Eater, Draco L. Malfoy, bound by a high-stakes gamble.**

 **Anonymous sources have confirmed Draco L. Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, versus Ron and George Weasley have put themselves under a gamble that could end very costly for either party. 250,000 Galleons under the condition that Draco Malfoy is to go live among muggles for a year. And not just survive but to flourish as successful. But can the Great Pureblood handle such thing? Never having stepped foot out of the Wizarding World. Only time will tell. No specific date has been given. George Weasley currently acting as their official croupier. Good Luck Mr. Malfoy.**

"I really can't explain that...," Draco murmured.

Lucius huffed, "Draco! This complete irresponsible! You're at least worth 1,000,000-"

"LUCIUS!," Narcissa screeched bashing Lucius across his head with the newspaper. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Draco bit his tongue attempting to hide his laughter as his parents argued. Until he saw the headline again. He shook his head until he realized an important detail.

" _Weasley_ ," Draco uttered under his breath. Becoming deaf to his parents' voices calling him. He quickly got out of bed and rushed out the door before returning quickly after realizing he was still in his night clothes.

* * *

Draco angrily marched through Diagon Alley. Those weasels set him up. Damn Weasleys knew how to get under his bloody skin and damn well enjoyed it too... probably!

The morning was impressively packed for weekend meaning a lot of students had begun school shopping. Draco had promptly ignored them all as his sights were currently focused on one particular building.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

His pace fastened as soon as the store came into focus. He was in mid-run by the time he arrived at its doors and aggressively swing them open. "Weasley!"

His voice shaking the empty store to its knees. "Listen I know looks it bad but it wasn't us this time!" Ron and George quickly replied coming out from under the desk and slamming the newspaper on the counter.

"Oh really because as far as I'm concerned you were the only other people that knew about that bet!," Draco yelled out.

"Oy, do you trust your friends that much or do you need us to take a Veritaserum?" Ron pointed out. "Besides, have you forgotten who works for the Daily Prophet?"

Draco looked over the article before finding the name printed in small letters.

 **-By Rita Seeker**

 _This bitch_ , Draco immediately thought. While Draco wasn't aware of her animagus, he did know about her uncanny ability to know when and where to be to get the "juiciest stories" as she once put it. Rumor had it she had been responsible for selling out the wizarding world to a muggle author, of course, it still just a rumor. "How much money do you suppose they'll take to take this story down?"

"None. We want in," the familiar voice of the great pyro, Seamus Finnigan, filled the room once again. The trio of purebloods quickly turned to the entrance to see 5 members of Wizengamot, 3 Aurors, plus the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We heard about this little gamble," Shacklebolt smirked. "Rumor had it George was the current croupier," he added, sliding a bag of coins. "On behalf of the Ministry and Mister Potter, we're adding an extra 250,000 Galleons to Draco's original amount on the terms that Draco Malfoy is given an extra 6 months without any contact of the Wizarding World if he can survive that is."

Draco heart sped rapidly. He hadn't felt so scared since Voldemort decided cuddle time in the middle of Hogwarts. Behind him, Ron and George gasp at the amount. "Feel like challenge Malfoy?" Seamus spoke up. Draco wanted to hide. Anywhere was good at this point, he'd even take a cupboard under stairs.

"Absolutely not. 6 months was my max!," Draco spoke exasperated and wide-eyed. He might've said what he said but he also wasn't wishing to greet death.

Shacklebolt chuckled, Draco wasn't finding it very comforting. "Mr. Malfoy, as I recall, the Wizengamot has become involved and you're still under probation."

The floor of shop swayed under Draco's feet. He was right. Now he was stuck.


	2. II No Magic

_**30 August 2000**_

 _ **Dear Diary,**_  
 _ **Tomorrow the decide my fate.**_  
 _ **Oh Merl-to any deity that can hear me...**_

 _ **Help me...**_

* * *

His body shook as he walked to the door Level 9 of the Ministry. He stopped at the door feeling the warm hands of his parents on his shoulders. He was angry. The Ministry held no remorse as they decided to extend his punishment for a stupid bet. A bet that should've never the 3rd left corner table of the break room. He was given six months to succeed. Magic wasn't excluded meaning he could've proved a point but now he was he was given a year and no magic but it felt more like a death sentence. He may have been a Slytherin but he wasn't Gryffindor enough for this!

He wasn't even sure why he was here. Everyone knew this was just a formality anyway. Regardless of what his " _crime_ " was.

"Good luck Draco," Draco heard his father mumbled. He turned to his mother who had been ignoring practically all morning, her tears at the edge of her sorrowful eyes. Her tears threatening to fall. He wished the Ministry to cause so much grief to his mother.

The Dark Mark was a dangerous spell. Draco was a miracle that only worked once per mark. Happiness overflowed through the manor for the first time in many years when they discovered the little miracle growing within Narcissa. Draco was shocked to discover his father to be overprotective. He soon learned he was a lot tamer compared to the first time.

He knew the Ministry wasn't particularly bad. Its had its moments of hiccups due to its recent reform but even he knew this was his final time here. He had absolutely no chance of surviving without the help of magic.

According to rumors and other pureblood families, this bet was one of the most scandalous to have ever come into existence. Apparently, he wasn't the first though. It turned out back in the 18th century, a man by the name of Hubert Grant had attempted to survive with muggles without magic. Unfortunately, within the first minutes, he fell into a river and drowned.

Draco took a breath. The large doors opened commanding him to enter. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he approached the chair.

That chair that represented the life choices that nearly got him killed during his younger more vulnerable years.

"Sit."

The voice of Sir Elphias Doge boomed across the trial room. Draco once had the pleasure of meeting Doge once. Suffice to say it was quite an enlightening yet emotional meeting seeing as how Draco had never shed so many tears before. Doge looked at him with pity, as much as Draco hated pity towards him he felt like he had needed it now more than ever.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Birthdate: 5th of June, 1981. Charge for the failure of safety during the reconstruction of Hogwarts on 7th of April, 1998..."

Draco winced. That's what they chose to try him in? An attack that nearly left him blind if it weren't for Madam Pomfrey skills to mend bones in a heartbeat and skilled healers at St. Mungo's. While Draco admits he wasn't wearing the safety equipment he should have, that was no reason to charge him for any reason. He could've been charge with literally anything else and chose that. Where was Hermione when he needed her help? Unfortunately, the Golden Trio & Co. (Aka the only ones that bothered defending him) had gone abroad to Wizarding America for a much-needed vacation.

He zoned out throughout most of the trial thus couldn't even defend himself until his verdict was announced. "Due to the failure of meeting standards to follow basic safety instructions you have been sentenced to one year..."

Draco went deaf again. It was official. Given he was mentally prepared, the shock was still too great. He wasn't sure what happened much after that other than the fact the members of Wizengamot surrounded him and began to mutter a spell in a language he couldn't for the life of him comprehend. Magic surrounded him but regardless of how much magic was around him, he could feel his magic begin to fade. His legs were beginning let go underneath him. Everything went black as his head collided with something hard and the last thing he remembered was a pair of black shoes and someone uttering an apology.


	3. III Survival: Day 1

**_Hello everyone! I'm Yuuki as you may know. And I was just like to take a moment and appreciate everyone who has followed this story. I really appreciate it. Ideas and reviews are always welcomed._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter or The Princess Diaries is not mine. This merely a work of fanfiction. Anything related to story in real life is merely coincidence._**

 ** _~Ciao❤_**

* * *

"Are you alright, young man?"

His headed pounded against his skull and his ears were consumed by strange noises, voices...so many voices. What was he wearing? This definitely didn't feel like robes

"Sir?"

Draco's eyes forced opened as his eyes tried to make out someone trying above him. His eyes focused on an unknown worried woman. Draco shot up as his vision slightly left him blind before it returned back to normal. He looked around. "Sir are you alright?" the woman asked. Strange woman, she was, she smelled a bit too. She wore an old strange velvet red floral hat, a tattered pink sundress, and heavy boots. Yet the air around her was something similar to Mrs. Weasley. Maybe a cousin or something... Her crow's feet around her bright eyes did nothing to damper the comforting brightness that emitted from her eyes.

Draco's mouth wanted to speak but it felt heavy. He wanted asked so many questions but the only one he managed to was, "Where am I?"

"Apparently passed out in Green Park," the woman responded. Draco looked around again and noticed one side of him was covered with greenery and trees while muggles leisurely sat around on grass or weird chairs. On the other side was a view of a muggle transportation road filled with vehicles and right across the road were buildings that were almost connected to one another but not quite touching. Bloody muggles were everywhere. _Oh, sweet Merlin, I don't think I'm in_ _Diagon_ _Ally anymore..._

"Sir?" the muggle woman asked once more, "are you alright?"

Draco wished he could say yes but he felt empty and strange. While studying Alchemy he learned that magic flowed throughout the body, he had only seen it as a theory until now. His body felt wrong. Out of place. "Where am I?" he repeated.

The woman raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Sir are you alright? Remember we're in Green Park."

"Yes, I got that but _where_ am I?"

"London."

Draco's mouth formed an 'o'. It was a strange feeling. This _was_ London but not _his_ London. Loud. Everything was louder. It was wrong. No magic, no owls, no frogs, no robes, no familiarity. "Young man, do you need a doctor?"

Draco racked his brain, he should know this word. He remembered it... _healer!_ he thought. A doctor was the term for a muggle healer. He shook his head when his stomach rumbled. He wasn't in need of a doctor but he definitely needed food.

"Goodness child. Perhaps its best of you go home already," she stood up and brushed the dirt off her already dirty dress.

Draco clamped his mouth shut before he could give a sarcastic remark. "I c-can't...I don't...I don't have a home...," Draco swallowed through his words. Well he did have one but had no way of getting there. It was hard to lie but he had to say it.

The kind woman smiled at him and gestured to follow, "Come with me then."

Draco stood up and followed her as they walked for about a good twenty minutes before arriving to a building that nearly made Draco jump to joy. Perhaps like Hogwarts, St Mungo's also changed in tbe muggle world. Panic began to rise in his chest. Even if he did enter, would he be allowed to stay since he was no trapped as muggle.

Entering his joy died. This wasn't a hospital...if anything this looked like more like a simplified modernized version of the entrance of his house mixed with the Ministry. He truly felt out of place. He couldn't seem to figure out left from right. Meanwhile the woman seemed to know her way around.

Draco hadn't spoken since they left the part. He never felt more like a lost puppy until that moment. The woman was currently his lifeline. They continued to walk straight ahead until the came across and curtain line. Its was a bit long so they waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And went to the loo.

Then waited.

And waited.

And wait— "Next!," a shrilled voice called out causing Draco to flinch. Continuing to follow the woman; they came to the front of a window with skinny, long neck blonde that looked older than her age could've been. "Hello Petunia," Aderyn smiled at the woman.

Petunia gave a small smile, "Hello Aderyn, here for your usual?" Draco saw Aderyn chuckled and was strangely confused. Was that suppose to be a joke? Muggles were indeed strange. _Aderyn. Makes sense,_ he thought as he was reminded of their walk here. Birds were constantly following her.

"Actually no. I found this boy down at my place. Says he doesn't have a home. He's a bit under fed," she answered. Petunia looked over Aderyn shoulder and glanced over to Draco. He suddenly felt a slight chill run up his spine. Her beady eyes were scary.

"Come about here," she commanded in strangely soft but pitched voice. Draco, unsure, followed her anyway. He enter the small cubicle he sat on the only chair watching as Petunia scrambled to quickly close her desk to the public. Once she finished up she quickly turned to Draco and watched him attentively. He stirred in his seat. She pursed her lips uttering _"they're everywhere"_. She then shook her head and smiled once again before reaching underneath her desk for a bag. The smell instantly hitting his nose causing his stomach to rumble once again.

Petunia chuckled, there was nothing funny about being hungry. "Thank you," he said calmly. He wanted to complain but his surroundings were enough to remind him he had no place for it.

"You're welcome darling," she answered. "Do you mind waiting just outside the door?"

Draco raised an eyebrow but complied anyway and left. Petunia quickly flipped her attention to Aderyn. "Aderyn, what are you doing?," Petunia questioned harshly. "I thought you said you didn't like his kind."

Aderyn shook her head. "Neither do you but I also can't stand injustice. They left him to die!"

It was Petunia's turn to raise her eyebrow, "what?"

"They just dumped him in the park unconscious and laughed as they snapped his wand. He's not expected to return," she gestured. "I may be a failure but I can sense it. And he doesn't have it."

Petunia sighed, she had had a long day. She wasn't mentally prepared for this. "What are you planing to do with him?"

"Survive. If he can do at least do that he will do great things...after all," Aderyn smirked, "Malfoys didn't make their fortunes by sitting around doing nothing." Aderyn stood up, before thanking Petunia and left with Draco. Petunia sighed, that lady was so cryptic sometimes. Family branches seemed so complicated.

Draco and Aderyn walked to back to Green Park to eat their food given to them by the ever-so-generous Petunia. "So what do you plan on doing?," Aderyn said as she munched on an apple.

Draco looked over at the horizon that was partly covered by buildings. He wasn't sure what to do. The only thing that was keeping him from giving up was Aderyn as she seemed trustworthy even though he had only known her for a few hours. "I don't know. To be completely honest, I don't even know where I'll be sleeping tonight," he laughed bitterly as he threw a seed.

"Not easy after you've been pampered for so long huh?," Draco turned to her shocked. He had never spoken about his fortune, regardless of how long they spoke. There was no way she could've know. Aderyn chuckled, "Calm down, I'm no fortune teller but there's an air about you elite type. Even if you are a lost puppy in the real world. You carry yourself a lot differently to even those middle-class group."

Draco blushed a bit. He wasn't expecting that. Standing up, "Let us walk shall we?" she invited.

* * *

The night was approaching as the sun began to slowly set, the chill of the night was beginning to hit. Draco and Aderyn were beginning to settle in for the night. "Too chilly for your liking?," Aderyn asked as they sat around a tree in the park, the pigeons originally surrounding them began to fly away.

Draco nodded, "A bit. I'm not used to this yet."

Aderyn patted his head, "don't worry about it, after all its just temporary."

"Sure doesn't feel that way," he sighed. Today had been hard on him. He wasn't used to being outside for very long, much less when everything was so loud or with people looking down on him with such pity. It hadn't even been 24 hours and he was becoming soft.

Tomorrow he would be headed to King's Crossing Station. He'd rather lose a bit of money than continue to suffer this embarrassment. Aderyn could only hope for Draco's safety.


	4. IV Survival Day 2

King's Crossing Station was packed with muggles as usual. Strange since August 1 had been the day before. He continued making his way until he arrived at the familiar pillar of 9 10. He touched the wall and could feel his soul gravitate towards it. Sadly it wasn't enough to manifest anything. Anger coursed through his veins. He parted with the pillar before running towards the pillar at full speed.

"Draco?"

"Draco? Are you okay? Open your eyes."

His eyes fluttered open to see Aderyn kneeled beside him with others behind her. Not that he was disappointed to see her but rather the many muggles with concerned faces from watching the idiotic young man purposefully collide headfirst into a pillar. Draco sat up red-faced at the spectacle he had become. He felt like such a fool. He ears kept ringing, his head had been pulsing. Perhaps he hit his head too hard.

Draco nodded. He needed to lie down he hadn't felt very well..

"Luckily you're okay," said a muggle healer that had been nearby after Draco puked. He looked him over. He wasn't a fan of the muggle lumos. "Just a minor concussion. Just rest for the next few days and you should be fine."

Draco wasn't paying much attention to whatever that man had said. He had been distracted watching the crowd pass by. He felt a bit sad that the gateway had been closed off to him. It made sense since muggles couldn't pass the gate and he was basically one of _them_. Using the man to support himself, he stood up.

"I didn't realize you were so desperate for a nap, child," Aderyn chuckled as they walked out of the station. Draco smiled sheepishly. His shame could've eaten him away. He guessed since he was technically a muggle now he couldn't enter the Wizarding World. He hoped this was really temporary and not their idea of completely exiled.

The rest of the day they had spent rather leisurely. They walked in comfortable silence throughout London with Aderyn explaining the purpose of certain things which Draco hoped were okay common questions otherwise he would fling himself on to the moving carriages thing. He had never known muggles to be so advanced. He couldn't help but state in awe at the tall skyscrapers that rivaled his house and Hogwarts in sheer height. His real shock came when he beheld Buckingham Palace. It seemed larger than Hogwarts itself. Not in height but sheer size in general that scared him a bit.

The Guards, at first, looked pretty funny. Just their hats not them. Aderyn had then explained that the guards weren't allowed to laugh or smile an people would always be trying to. Very few ever succeed. That seemed like a funny rule to Draco for a strange reason and had promised himself that one day he would make one laugh. Those guards were going to laugh.

"Who's that?" he pointed at a certain black car as it passed by the closed gates towards the East Entrance of the castle. The front door of the vehicle opened; Draco could've sworn his eyes were playing tricks on him. There was no way that particular shade of red hair could've been driving a muggle car on muggle streets. More of a confusion had arisen as a man with a shocking resemblance to a portrait of a young Voldemort that had been within Aunt Bella's possessions, had stepped out of the vehicle also. He looked like he had stepped out of the painting and put on formal muggle clothing and glasses while holding a thin wooden board which he seemed to be writing on. His eyes really were messing with him. His worries quickly got worse as he saw his grandfather stepped out of the car. Draco shook his head, there was no way. He was must've just imagined it since he was too far away. Draco assumed that must've been it. "Who are they?" he asked with curiosity as the group made their way inside.

"That's Robert Edward de Vere Capell, 11th Earl of Essex. He's quite the rarity seeing as how he rarely leaves his house" Aderyn responded watching them also. "Come, the palace will be closing soon and there is one more thing I want to show you."

Draco eyes widened at the natural beauty of the vast expansion of palace gardens just across the large pond. He had never cared much about plants and barely paid much attention during herbology but this simple garden that clashed well with blueing sky was amazingly beautiful. His eyes stung as he was reminded at home of their own personal garden that was cared for to perfection. He continued to stare until he saw a flash towards the edge of his eye. He quickly turned to the direction when a beetle had landed on his hand. Draco quickly took it off and set it to the ground.

"Amazing isn't," Aderyn spoke as they both looked out to the pond behind the trees.

"Where do you find these place?," he asked genuinely curious seeing as how she told him to watch out for security.

She smiled, "an old woman like me. I've learned birds make better friends."

Draco wasn't sure what she meant by that so he shrugged it off. Perhaps he should trust birds more. Not hippogriffs though. Those things were assholes.

"Back again Joanne?" they heard a man speak. Both inched closer to see they weren't the only ones appreciating the Queen's private gardens from another private area where they shouldn't have been.

The blonde woman named Joanne stood up and smiled. "Where else would I sit?" she smiled with a radiant glow.

"You know you shouldn't be here," the guard responded with a smile.

Joanne stood up before dusting herself. "Alright I guess I shall retire for the day," she stretched before picking up her things and leaving with the guard.

"Ah miss Rowling, I wasn't aware she came here also," Aderyn said as they watched their back retreat.

"Who?"

"That's Miss J.K. Rowling. Quite the famous author of the Henry Porter series in recent years," she spoke. Draco awkwardly chuckled, sounded awful like Harry and Draco wasn't mentally prepared to read his biography fiction or not. Rumors were scary.


	5. V Rescued

**_Hello everyone. I'm back again for another announcement. I deeply apologize for this being such a short chapter. I feel like it needed more but I couldn't think of anything, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer to make up for this._**

* * *

Even with Aderyn's help, life on the road wasn't easy. Though he had to admit that he appreciated this new found freedom. But even with no pressure in his life, he still had to pay the consequences that came with not having a home.

Since arriving, Draco had lost quite a bit of weight due to not eating often. There was also dangerous gangs which had apparently increased in recent years. At one point, Aderyn had found a few pounds so they decided to treat themselves to McDonald's.

Unfortunately, in their way, a gangster had tried to take their money. Draco then had to fight them off but failed so Aderyn had stepped in. That wounded his pride. Thankfully they got McDonald's before they closed. Draco then had his first fast food meal. From the first bite, he learned the food was incredibly bland but so incredibly tasty on an empty stomach. However, the "chips" or fried potato sticks became his new best friends.

He still missed many things from his old life though. Like a bed. Tree branches, cots, and sidewalk corners were only comfortable for so long. He desperately missed the familiar food prepared by the house-elves. He had never known hunger until now, he really hated that.

Every now and then he got depressed while in thought. He also often wondered how his mother was doing. When he was stranded his mother had recently found out she had been pregnant. It made him sad to think that he would never get to meet his only sibling.

He also missed his friends. Theo's arrogance, Blaise's wit, Gregory's comebacks, Pansy's whining, Daphne's positivity, and Astoria's reserved yet calming nature. He had been planning on courting in the upcoming months.

Draco sighed as continued thinking of his previous life. Rarely did Aderyn leave him alone as he was prone to become very depressed when he was left alone. Unfortunately, Aderyn had out on a date with Crazy Jane that took residence near Westminster Bridge. Draco, on the other hand, had been walking nearby Buckingham Palace. He liked being around it. It was the closest place of familiarity he had.

A sudden ominous feeling had overcome Draco. He looked up from his deep thoughts barely escaping the wooden bat and its wielder. Or so he thought when he felt large hands grab him from behind and pushed him down. His ears rang loudly and his head pulsed. The world swayed beneath him as they continued to punch and kick him. He curled into a ball. He felt like he had been in that position forever. Hearing a car pass by Draco wondered why no one was helping him. His eyesight was blurring feeling blood fall from the side of his face. "Don't move," he heard someone yell and click.

He tried looking up but barely managed to glimpse of his Grandfather and George Weasley hold a gun... Or Fred? He really must've been dreaming.


	6. VI Robert Edward de Vere Capell

"Stop that! You're supposed to bee the mature one," he heard someone say as something else tickled his nose.

His eyes felt too heavy to open. "Well you're supposed to be the bodyguard and quite frankly you're not doing a very good job."

"You know I can live without your attitude."

"I can live without your enthusiasm, your point?"

"Ah young love!" a third voice joined in.

"Don't you start it old man."

Draco laughed as he was reminded of a similar argument he once overheard during his 6th year. He wanted to open his eyes but they felt too heavy.

"Hey look he's smiling!"

"Maybe he agrees with me," he heard the old voice.

"Knock off old man!" was the last thing he heard before slipping back into sleep.

There was a blur in his memories. He faintly remembered a George, a Tom, his grandfather, maybe a few healers, some words that included a yes, a castle, and black carriage.

He was indeed very confused waking up. After feeling like he had been in a dazed dream he opened his eyes find himself on a bed for once. While it wasn't his bed, compared to tree branches or cardboard boxes, this bed was undoubtedly heaven.He looked around him, the room had a style similar to his own house just...brighter. Nothing particularly flashy but certainly stood out in comparison to Petunia's home which had been considerably dull.

He sat and looked to the door as it opened when a young woman in black and white dress walked in holding a silver platter. On top appeared to be a hot bowl and small towels. "Oh excuse me, sir, I wasn't aware you woke up."

"W...water," he coughed up. His throat felt terribly dry. The woman quickly placed the platter on a nearby table and scattered towards the nightstand pouring water into a cup handing it to him.

"Are you alright sir? Master Edward said you've been in a daze these past few days," she spoke walking to back to the platter and soaking the towel. Draco watched her as she semi-drained the towel with water. Signaling him to lay down, he did as she placed the warm towel over his forehead. Her touch was soft. She quite pretty, she had an olive skin tone, blue-green eyes,and loosely curled dark brown hair. "What's your name?"

"Draco," he answered in a daze, the little energy he had was receding.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Eleanor," she smiled.

Closing his eyes he quickly doze off. "Eleanor, that's a nice name," he murmured.

The sun hinted at the start of a new day as the morning rays pass through the curtains. Draco squinted as the sunlight hut his face. He pulled the sheet over him in a vain attempt to hide. "You know if you keep sleeping, your eyes won't open anymore," he heard the familiar voice of his grandfather Abraxas...it was off though. Grandfather sounded cruel, unforgiving and he was dead, however, this voice was kind and gentle. Draco immediately sat up. To face the old man.

He sat cross-legged writing on a nearby chair and the table where the hot bowl was placed earlier. Now the bowl had been replaced by a tea set. "Where am I?," Draco asked, his voice sounded foreign to him.

"Hadham Castle at Little Hadham in Hertfordshire," he responded."Oh."

Hertfordshire was a couple of miles from London. About 30 minutes by broom if he remembered correctly. He heard about Hadham before once by his aunt, she murdered a muggle couple there. Somehow that had been considered one of aunt Bella's greatest achievements. Draco was sure if he didn't want to find out why.

"I heard from Eleanor that your name is Draco," he smiled. Draco nodded, there felt a comfort that emitted from him. He definitely wasn't his Grandfather. And that was enough for Draco. "So tell me Draco...what is a bright young man doing getting pulverized in front of the Queen's home?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. They just sort of attacked me."

"Are you able to stand?" the man asked. Draco wasn't sure. He had been asleep for so long he wasn't sure if his legs would respond.

He moved a little and realized his legs felt terribly weak. They were fine, he was just weak. "I think this is the first time you're lucid."

"I might need--"

"Need help?" he smiled. Draco had to squint, the old man's smile was blinding. "James!"

At that moment the familiar tuff of red hair entered the room. "Nice to meetcha!," the redhead smiled, "Name's James Stewart but you can call me Jay!"

"Jay, mind helping him and walking him to the garden?"

"Anything for you granddad," he answered as he began helping Draco out of the sheets. Draco soon realized these were most definitely not his clothes. In fact, these were made of real silk. Draco felt himself shake under his weight. "Careful there," said James (commonly referred to as Jay).

With some help from Jay, they made their way to the lavish garden hidden in the inner courtyard. In the middle of the said garden was a gazebo with food and tea already set. Within the gazebo was a very serious possible Tom not Tom, sitting at the table.

"No, I've already mentioned that the young lord of Finchley is allergic to goose feathers...," Draco looked at him. Strange man talking to himself, "..ah yes of course. Next week then at 3 o'clock sharp. Goodbye then."

Looking up the man stood quickly and slightly smiled, "Ah! Lord Ed, I see our resident sleeping beauty finally woke up."

Draco stared him down. He was almost tempted to punch Not Tom. "Excuse Harvey. He's quite the tosser outside his job."

Ah, Harvey...Draco's fist was really itching to punch him. "Harvey this Draco...er..."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Not a very common name," the old man, Ed, pondered. "Anyway how, Draco this is Harvey Finch. And I am Robert Edward de Vere Capell but you can just call me Ed."

Jay guided him to the table. "There you go," he said as he sat him down.

"So where'd you come from Draco?" Harvey asked as he began to spread the butter on his toast.

"Wiltshire," he responded hesitantly to reach for scone sitting on pastry stand. His stomach won the fight; reaching for the scone and spreading jam over it.

"You're quite the distance from home then," Ed said taking a sip from his tea.

"If you live in Wiltshire then what were you doing in London?" Jay asked with curiosity. Draco contemplated. It was a bit shameful to explain he was on the streets of London living as a beggar to prove a point which would then possibly bring up the question of why he made such a bet.

"I-I um...ran away from home...," he sputtered. It seemed likely and no one would ever question it.

This had captured their interest. Draco mentally slapped himself. "Oh? Why's that?," Ed asked, "Unless you don't wish talk about it."

Draco panicked he really should've thought of something a really long time ago. He needed to think of something quick. Suddenly he remembered a particular family member and family. "My family was very poor and my parents were very ruthless so I ran away."

Ed frowned, "I see..." was all he said before going into deep thought. "I've got it!" he said with a smile putting his figure up. "Why don't you live here then?"

"Eh?"


	7. VII Little Hadham Castle

**_I apologize for taking this long to write but I'm back. I would also like to apologize for this small chapter but unfortunately, I lost my mojo on this chapter and I couldn't remember what more I had planned. Hopefully, later in future, I can remember but this story hasn't died so stay tuned cause I have way more planned!!_**

 ** _Yuuki_**

*

Little Hadham Castle was a bit disappointing as the butler, Louis, showed him around. Louis wasn't much of a talker, he noted.

The castle was most definitely smaller than the manor but there was a buzzing of the air of that tingled at the unknown and whispers of muggle history that were just waiting for him to uncover. His favorite part was the library. The library hadn't been biggest but stained glass was lovely and colored the room in an endless array of color. Even Silent Louis chuckled at his fawning over the room.

His new room was a mirror image to the one he had been in. The room reminded him of his home due to its antiquities that filled it.

Draco laid alone on his bed waiting for a maid to call him for lunch. His morning had been quite the event and he soon learned Harvey was indeed an arse.

"Why don't you live here then?" Ed asked happily earlier during breakfast. Draco noted that Ed was, in fact, a very happy person.

"Eh?" was the only thing the others could only say.

Harvey straightened his glasses and gave a loud cough, "My lord, given the circumstances of your health I wouldn't advise over such arrangements. After his previous whereabouts are quite unknown." Draco glared at Harvey; Harvey didn't hold back either. He really was missing home. His fingers were itching to reach for his wand and hex that git for treating him with such disrespect... _NO_! Old Draco was beginning to resurface. _No sir! Suppress that Slytherin like a b*tch! Be Hufflepuff! Be Hufflepuff for the time being, they always seem to get along with everyone._

Seemingly Ed didn't take much notice to Draco and Harvey's glares and waved it off, "Nonsense Harv! The young boy has gone through much already! The least we can do is give him a roof!" he smiled again. Draco was unsure of how to act around such a man. He never knew anyone who smiled so much, he was beginning to wonder if the man even had other emotions.

Harvey dropped eye contacted and nodded, "Of course sir. I shall speak to maids to prepare a room then." He then pressed on strange black thing in his ear. "Bring in Gabby and Louis."

"What's that?," the words tumbled out before Draco could stop himself. "Erm--"

Harvey scoffed uttering "plebeian hick".

His eye twitched, Harvey's smug face was slowly becoming vain of Draco's existence. "Now now children," Jay spoke up after eating his fourth piece of toast with butter and jelly. "No fighting."

*

Draco smiled a bit. At least he wasn't out on the streets until guilt began to riddle his body at the remembrance of Aderyn. The poor woman must've going crazy looking for him!

Maybe there was a way to contact her...

Breakfast, too, would've been perfect had that idiot Harvey hadn't been there. He decided it was time to make a note that any person who had black hair and their name started with the letter H was an enemy.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a knock. He hesitated but was curious. "Come in" he answered with a bit of hesitation.

The door swung open to the first girl he had seen when he woke up. Eleanor...he hoped. "Hello, young Malfoy," she smiled, "Mister James wishes to know if you're currently available."

*

It was day 2 of Hadham and Draco was horrified by his actions. The tele wasn't at fault but he wasn't entirely sure what caused him to react in such a way. Either way, he no longer liked that stupid box. Jay taught him to use it the night before. Suffice to say that Ed would need to buy _another_ replacement after he panicked with the first one. Remotes could no longer be trusted apparently.

He looked around the room in an attempt to hide it but everywhere still seemed to be obvious to hide such an oversized crate.

He wanted to cry. He couldn't even work such " _simple_ " devices. He could barely work the light switch and it only went to two directions! Lunch hadn't gone much better after he got lost on his way back to the bathroom and had accidentally walked into one of the maid's rooms while she had been changing. The streets were beginning to sound a lot more preferable...


End file.
